


July 31, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he searched for Supergirl near many Smallville trees.





	July 31, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he searched for Supergirl near many Smallville trees. ''A tight leash. Why didn't I keep her on a tight leash?'' Amos bit his lip after he remembered allowing Supergirl to battle villains. His eyes were wide when they settled on a territorial creature walking from something. The lifeless form of his daughter caused tears to appear.

THE END


End file.
